User talk:Mixer2301
Welcome to my talk page.Talk to me if you want to. ''' __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mixer2301! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 11:43, October 17, 2011 f Thanks! Thanks for your message! Your userpage is really neat too! I like your quotes. :) Actually, I asked a friend to make it (and they did a great job). If you want one, ask The Plush. -'ShrimpPin' Image Hi Mixer! Here's your Red Electric Guitar pin avatar. ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 03:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bug this is the bug you want to see: see? bug!!!!!!!!!! i hope i SMASH BUGS! User:Yousof Muleh Muleh Go go Hello Mixer This is importmant please report in at the cp wiki chat Kevin81Levin Dont Worry its ok! the user is: brickguy71 password:6m9m6m7m8 i dont need that account anymore. Kevin81Levin Award Copy this code and add it to your page: hey hey mixer. well. i tracked down commander flame on cp. his name is P172388828 thats his account. his name is to log in: cf com flame well. good luck finding him! Yo Kev Hello Hello, this is just a test message sent by Mixer2301 to Mixer2301. Good Luck on getting back to Club Penguin again! Mix Mix Mix the Music! sorry sorry we cant meet at club penguin. im busy. sorry i cant explain. Yo Kev Signatures Mix it Up! Guitarboy Mixer Mix the music, but not me. DJ Rockhouse Half Crazy DJ Mix of the drums DJ Butterfingers Old Signature- Mix! Mix! Mix! Mix the Music Done! Hey, Mixer! Here's you mini back up logo. You asked. Enjoy the holidays! -The Ultimate Fan Dj shirt hey mixer i have a headphones shirt in real life. i wear it when music jam is on! also i have some shirts too! mask with guitar and wings,i wear it in the medvial party. a funny shirt: a penguin steals the drink from the human. thats for april fools. halloween? well in halloween i wear hulk costume. i scare pepole with my RAWRR! Christmas? jackets. ooooooooh man! i have a fav jacket its EPIC! sports jacket.man! i love sports party! post this on ur blog hey mixer post this on your blog: server jumping thumb tell them to watch.....untill happy77 wants to make polo field as a best friend copy the video when you want to edit this comment. yo kev e Waddle on CP! mix it up! TracyM1 sorry mixer. the policy says: to add info about your penguin please add it in your user page. so tracyM1 needs to be deleted do not trust ClubPenguin12 he wants to vandalism tell an admin to delete that page Yo Kev Dear Mixer2301 ____________________________________________________________________________________ Please Go To My User talk:Club Penguin12 to see a vid of linkin park please im not trying to be mean just go there OK lets go watch one step closer and in the end see ya ~Sircenly Club Penguin12 Dear Mixer2301 Dear Mixer2301 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Please watch another video On User:Club Penguin12 and watch Pts.OF.Athrty please do it Sincerly ~Club Penguin12 Hello Hello, Thanks for fixing my page, Looks like Anonymous is back AGAIN!!!, Anonymous has a habit of vandalizing Club Penguin Wiki, He need to be punished --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 19:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) NO RACES *Comment Removed by user* Signature Test DJ Butterfingers RockHouse Welcome to RockRockhouse Quiz Pages: /Quiz /Quiz/Fail /Quiz/1 /Quiz/2 /Quiz/3 and so on /Quiz/Complete ---- -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 22:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Add the Ninja Quiz UB on your page. Code: Get Me, Mixy Hey, loser. Get me! i vandalised 3 pages. stop me Mixer2301's reply Who r u? tell me. i will stop you. and i warn you. please dont destroy/vandalise pages. -Stop it PLEASE!! Create it under User:Mixer2301/Quiz. -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 13:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) --Mixer2301 11:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC)--Mixer2301 11:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test-III -Welcome to the RockHouse! User talk:Mixer2301 User blog:Mixer2301User talk:Mixer2301 Signature Attempt: Fail You has gain RESPECT! Code: -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 14:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test -IV --Mixer2301 11:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) --Mixer2301 - [[User talk:Mixer2301| Blog--Mixer2301 11:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Results: FAIL AGAIN! :( I can't make a proper signature! RE:Who Won Hi Mixer, Well, the vote was supposed to be closed this month, but i extended it to December 1. Right now, each one of them has 2 votes, so i hope more editors will vote soon. Thanks for asking, Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Stop Im not trying to this is for real pages only not rumors YOUR the one who should stop. And my grammar is off? You spelled Jitsu wrong. Stop messing with the wiki. Penguin of the Month! Hello, Don't forget to vote for the Penguin of the Month!, before 29 of this month. Thank you, Admin [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Congratulation! Hello, Congratulation! I have given you the rollback rights, but still not chat mod rights. If ur doing ur job as a rollback then i will give u chat mod rights. [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Get on chat plz.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 14:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Hello , Mixy . Sdgsgfs was blocked from editing on this wiki because of Plagiarism. He will be back in 2 weeks time. He was blocked by Seahorseruler , an admin who edits on the new wiki. Please come on chat for further details or to chat . Thank You . --* ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 10:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Hello . I have noticed that there is a glitch for my edits count. Although I asked Happy65 on chat what he/she saw, I'm still curious. I have noticed that my profile says I have done around 140 edits more than what it says on my signature. Could you please check this and reply to me. Check how many edits my profile says I have done and at the section where it says 'official signature' check how many edits it says there. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits CPPS http://www.cpbroadcast.com/h6-1 Join me.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 16:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Demotion Remember on Wiki chat I asked you if it was okay to demote you since there were too many Chat Moderators. Sdgsgfs then asked why I demoted about a day after. When Awesome335 arrived, Sdgsgfs asked if it was okay for you to be promoted but Awesome335 said no. That's the full story but remember you can apply when you get 1,000 edits! --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test -V Mix Mix MixRollback --User:Mixer2301|Mixer2301]]Talk Blog Edits 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on chat --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 14:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hwi Hi Mixer2301 -- 08:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Test Pages There is to be no more test pages. If you want to test, go to the sandbox but DO NOT use it to spam pictures for achievements. Thank you. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 13:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) =PPPPPPPPRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOTTTTIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!= I have promoted you to chat mod well done! Please do not make or edit test pages just to get achievements. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 13:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC)